Currently, various types of portable phones including cellular phones have been provided to users. Recently, the portable phone screens have frequently used a capacitive touch scheme.
A fine current in a living body is required in order to input a control signal for operating the capacitive touch screen. Thus, it is impossible to control the capacitive touch screen in a state in which the user wears general gloves.
Therefore, persons using the portable phone during the winter season or persons having special jobs have frequently complained about the inconvenience in operating the portable phone due to wearing of the gloves.
In order to solve this problem, touch pens or conductive gloves have been provided. However, since an additional product should be purchased, and there exits a risk of losing the additional product, many users have operated the portable phones after taking off the gloves while enduring the inconvenience.